A Grimm Goodbye
by tomasgurl39
Summary: This is my take on how Puck and Sabrina admit their feelings for each other. The first story in The Grimm Universe.


A Grimm Goodbye

"Hey Grimm, can I talk to you for a second?" I looked up into the deep green eyes of the fifteen year old Puck. I nodded slowly, waiting for him to pull a nasty prank on again. Puck walked into the living room and out the front door. I looked back at my family, who seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. As I reached the door, I heard Puck pacing, muttering to himself. I tried to listen to what he was saying but couldn't hear.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, walking onto the porch. Puck turned around at the sound of my voice. He stared into my eyes for a fraction of a second, before he flew the few feet to stand in front me. I had to crane my neck just the slightest to look in his face. Over the last three years, Puck has grown at least a head taller than me. Which, by the way, I was not very happy about. As I looked into The Trickster King's eyes, I noticed something I had never seen before. Puck looked nervous.

"Puck, what's wrong?" I asked. He put his prankster face on, hiding any weaknesses. He turned around and sat on the porch swing. I crossed my arms and gave him The Look. When he glanced up at me, he blushed.

"Nothings particularly wrong, just... not right." He said.

"Uh huh," I replied back. I walked over to the swing and sat down next to him.

"Puck, we have been friends for awhile now. You know you can trust me." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me with a sad smile. Taking a deep breath he started with his story.

"You know how Jake is leaving again, tomorrow?" I nodded. Uncle Jake had come to visit for the first time in years. He looked a lot better, but you could still see the faint heartache over losing Briar Rose. The next words out of Puck's mouth made my body freeze.

"I'm going with him." Puck stated. I looked at him, wishing this was a prank. A sick prank that he knew would make my heart break. But as I looked into his sad green eyes, I knew it was true. I looked at my hands as they rested on my lap. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt Puck's hand brush the tears away. When he pulled me into his arms, I started to sob. I couldn't lose my best friend. Puck was the one, out of a slight few that I could really and truly trust. If he left I don't know what I would do. As he held me in his arms, a million questions ran through my head. What if he didn't come back? What if he got hurt and I couldn't be there for him? What if he fell in love with someone?

"Ar.. are you going to come back?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't know Sabrina, I don't know."

-Sisters Grimm-

"Promise me that you will stay out of trouble?" Puck asked as the whole family was saying their goodbyes to Uncle Jake. I nodded as I tried not to cry. I pulled Puck in for a hug. I breathed in the familiar scent of him as I let a single tear break free. Daphne stood to the side of us, balling. He was her big brother. She hugged him when I stepped aside.

"Marshmallow, you are going to have to let go now." Puck said. Daphne started to cry harder. Finally, dad walked up and pulled her off. Puck said the rest of his goodbyes then headed for the car Uncle Jake was waiting in. Against my wishes, tears started to trickle down my face as Puck and Jake drove off.

It was when they were a block away that I ran after them. I faintly heard the shouts of my family from behind. I tuned them out as I ran faster. I was never going to make it. I had so much that I had to tell Puck. Before he was gone for good. I almost gave up when I saw the red tail light shine, and heard the breaks scream in protest. Puck came out of the car, confused. I ran up to him. I caught my breath as I thought about what I was going to say.

"Grimm, what are you doing?" He asked. As an answer, I reached up, and pulled him into a kiss. After a second, he kissed me back. For a minute, I was in pure bliss. When he pulled away, I rushed to say what I needed to.

"You can't leave me fairy boy. I love you." I said with all the confidence in the world. Puck cracked a crooked grin. He leaned down to kiss me again. I complied and pulled him closer. When we broke apart he whispered something in my ear.

"I knew that would get the truth out of you. Looks like The Trickster King hasn't lost his game yet."

A/N: _I got this fic idea from a DeviantArt picture by __Lizalot. The picture just sort of spoke me. It looked like a goodbye kiss. Hence the name of this story. I just want to take this time now to say that I do not own the Sisters Grimm or the Picture that I saw on DeviantArt. That goes to Michael Buckley and __Lizalot. I only own the story and future story's in my name. So this is the disclaimer on all of my story's now until the day that I die. Have a nice day, and please review!_

_P.S.- This is the first part in a line of stories about the Grimm family and their lives. I call it The Grimm Universe. The Universe will have little one shots or multi chaps, some from third person point of view, some from Sabrina's point of view. Some of them will revolve around a holiday and some will not. I will try and keep the characters as much in character as a can, but please do remember that this will span over a few years in the story, so Sabrina, Puck and any other characters will change. I mean, they can't stay the same forever now can they? Posts will not happen all at once, you will have to wait awhile till the next story. Sort of like how you have to wait for the next book in a series. I will try and keep the wait in between installments as short as I can, but no promises. The multi chap stories will be updated once a week or sooner depending on the reviews. If you have any questions just hit me up with PM and and if you wish to have a little sneak peak of the next story all you have to do is ask. Now, I think I've wasted enough of your time, please go and review and remember… Think, create, and believe. _

_-Elle_


End file.
